


I have Faith in You

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Faithful [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a few steps forward, bridging the space between them and rests a hand on Cas’ hip while the other settles over his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have Faith in You

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to 'My Faith in You is Endless' it's Dean's POV with a little extra.

Castiel is a wreck, Dean can see it in the way the Angel gazes at him absently, his eyes faraway and his thoughts even further. He knows the Angel, _his_ Angel, is thinking about him, Dean, and how he should not feel the way he feels. Dean’s seen it a million times before, every time they do something like this, shower together that is, Cas drifts. And Dean wonders not for the first time if maybe he made a mistake, maybe he shouldn’t have pushed Castiel for this. That thought disappears quickly as he smirks at Castiel who is frozen in the doorway to the bathroom, Dean is already standing next to the bed contemplating the clothes set out before him.

Cas notices the smirk and even though he tries hard not to show emotion, Dean can see the momentary flicker of shock in Cas’ eyes as he forgets. It happens sometimes and Dean knows it doesn’t last because the next second Cas is smiling affectionately and blushing, a pink tinge creeping up his neck and settling on his cheeks. Dean takes a few steps forward, bridging the space between them and rests a hand on Cas’ hip while the other settles over his heart. He can feel the erratic thumping and it thrills him to know that he is the cause.

He can still see the doubt, fear, and confusion that Castiel is trying so very hard to hide, but it shines in his eyes and Dean wants to take it away, make everything better. The words come out of nowhere but they seem to do the job, Cas relaxes and melts into Dean’s touch, heartbeat slowing, and leans forward to brush their lips together gently, the shadow of those five words floats between them.

‘I have faith in you,’


End file.
